Dark Days
The Dark Days is a term commonly used to describe the collapse of the first rebellion which began during the september 11 attacks in Panem, which occurred in september 11 2001 When the rebellion started going badly, District 13 abandoned the other districts to win freedom. Rebel forces in District 13 wrestled control of the Capitol's nuclear missiles away and trained them on the Capitol, hoping to destroy the Capitol even if the result was mutually assured destruction at that time senpai was only 9 years old and was kidnapped by the Aishi Family during those attacks where senpai grew up aboard the dignity a luxurious yacht owned by the Aishi Family that they all live aboard traveling from port to port throughout the world Ceasefire Deal District 13 set up a secret ceasefire deal with the Capitol: they would withdraw their forces from the war and present the illusion that Capitol bombers equipped with toxic bombs destroyed District 13. District 13 withdrew and rebuilt their district underground The Capitol's bombers destroyed the district on the surface using toxic bombs. Without District 13's aid, the remaining rebel forces were defeated by the Capitol. Despite the agreement, it is revealed in Catching Fire District 13 citizens continued to function in an underground facility with technology on par with that of the Capitol's, and helped the remaining twelve districts win the Second Rebellion and their freedom After The War After the Capitol defeated the districts in the first rebellion, the Treaty of Treason was put into effect. This founded the Hunger Games event as a reminder of the first rebellion and stated that each district had to select one male and one female between the ages of 12 and 18 by a lottery system each year. The children selected were to fight to the death in an arena until only one remained. The only two named people in the series were known to be alive during the first rebellion were Mags and President Coriolanus Snow, who were 5 and 1 respectively when the games started The Second Rebellion 84 Year Old Senpai Restored An Old M1 Abrams Tank During The 74th Hunger Games By The Time of The 75th Hunger Games The Tank Was Fully Functional And Ready For Combat During The 75th Hunger Games Senpai Began Moving Through The Districts Towards The Capitol In The M1 Abrams Tank Squad 451 Used This As An Opportunity To Overthrow The Capitol After destroying the forcefield, Katniss, Finnick and Beetee were recovered by District 13 rebels, while Johanna, Peeta and Enobaria were taken hostage by the Capitol however they were taken to The Justice Building In District 12 And When Senpai Blasted Through That Building In The M1 Abrams Johanna, Peeta and Enobaria Escaped From The Peacekeepers As Senpai Was Tearing Through The Districts In America's Third Generation Armored Combat Vehicle Squad 451 Follows The Trail of Destruction Left Behind By Senpai Eventually Squad 451 move through the Capitol, and eventually find their way into the sewers and to the Transfer, where Pollux had worked as an Avox. When they awake from a night in the sewers, white lizard mutts, that Katniss say smell like blood and roses Snow, chase them through the sewers. Messalla is killed by a pod, which melts his skin like candle wax. Jackson and Leeg 1 are killed in the "Meat Grinder", a pod with dangerous, spinning blades, and Finnick, Homes, and Castor are killed by the mutts. After Finnick's death, Katniss says the keywords "Nightlock Nightlock Nightlock" to the Holo, activating the self-destruct mode, before throwing the Holo into the sewers, killing the mutts Cressida leads the remaining five members into her old friend, Tigris' house, who owns a fur store. They hide in the basement, and while Pollux and Cressida mourn the crew's death, Gale and Peeta talk about who Katniss will choose, which she hears. They leave, disguised as Capitol citizens, when a rush of Peacekeepers separate them all, and capture Gale, who asks Katniss to shoot him but Katniss fails to hear the request. The group never reunites, and Pollux and Cressida are later confirmed to have survived the attack on President Snow's mansion.In the attack,Prim,Katniss's sister dies,leaving Katniss distraught meanwhile Senpai begins clearing a path to president snow's mansion in the M1 Abrams leading to the capitol being captured by the rebels however the tank runs over a pod damaging one of it's tracks Senpai mounts on the .50 caliber machine gun and defends his position At the execution, which is being held before the whole of Panem, Katniss faces Snow As she readies her bow, the two make eye contact, and Snow gives her one last smile. Katniss silently agrees, and instead shoots the arrow into Coin's heart, killing her. While a laughing Snow is lynched by an angry mob, Katniss attempts to commit suicide by consuming a nightlock pill, given to them earlier in case of enemy capture, but Peeta stops her attempt. Although initially imprisoned, Katniss is pardoned for her crime (being deemed mentally unwell) and through a letter delivered by Haymitch (Woody Harrelson), Plutarch Heavensbee (Philip Seymour Hoffman) advises Katniss to return to District 12 until things settle down meanwhile Ayano arrives in a Cargobob and airlifts Senpai out of the capitol where they return to the dignity Years later, Katniss and Peeta are shown to have two children. As Katniss' infant child wakes up from a nightmare she reminisces about her own recurring nightmares she still suffers from and explains she plays "a game" where she lists all the good things she has seen someone do. She notes that while the game has grown tedious over the years, "there are much worse games to play",